The Demon of His Dreams
by Cyan Sonata
Summary: Stopping in on the Phantomhive Manor one day, Grell discovers that demonic butler without his obnoxious brat of a master around. It almost seems too good to be true! Oneshot, PWP.


Grell pulled a brush angrily through his hair, which he immediately regretted upon seeing the numerous strands that detached themselves as a result. Hastily he set the brush down and tapped his nails against the surface of his dressing table instead.

"It's just so unfair," he muttered irately to himself, "That Knox scores with a different girl every other night and I can't get a man that I want to even _look_ at me!"

He flipped his hair over one shoulder and began to change into a nightgown. "This going to bed alone business is getting very, _very_ old."

He stood in the center of his room for a moment before scowling and kicking over a stool. Some frustration abated, he resumed brushing his hair.

All nightly tasks accounted for, he flopped onto his bed, the many layers of red coverings poofing out around him.

"I am not in the _least_ sleepy," he groaned, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows.

The idea of 'entertaining' himself skittered through his mind momentarily before he firmly quashed it. No, no, no, _no_. That was base and unladylike and he would _not_ lower himself to it... yet...

After what seemed like an eternity of restless shifting, Grell drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"The sun is shining, birds are singing, and I managed to not have dark circles under my eyes!" Grell said cheerfully to himself as he practically skipped along his way to a mission.<p>

The cobbles gave way to a plain dirt track, but it was neither wet enough to be mud nor dry enough to be dust, so he didn't mind as his shoes stayed clean.

As he looked up from shoe inspection, he noticed that his surroundings looked awfully familiar. A sly smile crept across his lips.

"I have time to make a short _side trip_," he informed a nearby tree.

If trees were sentient, this one probably would have had nightmares for weeks about that grin and tone of voice.

A ways down the dirt track, Grell took a shortcut through a wooded area, excitement spurring him to change from skipping to running. Soon, the ostentatious face of the Phantomhive Manor came into view. The redhead's grin widened.

"It's been faaaaar too long since I paid my dear Sebas-chan a vis~it!"

Disregarding the doors – because really, doors weren't for dramatic entrances – Grell chose a second-storey window to slice open and burst through. Miraculously, he immediately found himself face-to-face with Sebastian!

"Ohhhh Sebas-chan!" he exclaimed, "I came to see you!"

Sebastian's face flickered through multiple expressions in a blink of an eye, then his eyes darted from Grell's face to the chainsaw buried in the wall beside him.

The shinigami barely had a moment to duck before three table knives were flung at him.

"Ah! So tempestuous already Sebas-chan! However, I certainly don't mind this sort of greeting!"

"Mr. Sutcliffe, what would your boss say?"

Grell scowled. "Don't mention other men while I'm playing with _you!_ It makes me very _unhappy!_" With extreme emphasis on the last word, Grell swung his deathscythe viciously at Sebastian's neck. The demon butler blocked it with more miraculously appearing silverware.

Despite the seemingly never ending supply of the cutlery and his proficiency with it, Grell was slowly beating Sebastian backwards down the hall.  
>"This is ever so much fun, Sebas-chan!" Grell giggled as Sebastian narrowly avoided yet another fatal blow.<p>

The hallway opened into stairs down to the entrance, and Sebastian took advantage of the wider area to put some distance between himself and the redhead. With a better range, he threw a more numerous volley of forks and knives. One managed to clip Grell's shoulder.

"Ah! I can feel the force of your passion!"

Sebastian frowned. The grand entryway was now pockmarked with silverware. It wasn't a difficult repair but he'd rather avoid unnecessary work. Abandoning the cutlery, he rushed at Grell and managed to pin his arms against the wall above his head. He winced as the chainsaw cut into the ceiling.  
>"Mr. Sutcliffe, I personally have no quarrel with you," he said calmly, despite the struggle it was to restrain the shinigami, "only my master does. However... my master is out at the moment."<p>

Grell struggled fiercely against Sebastian's grasp. "So... what are you saying? You can't just get me all excited and expect me to submit to a truce! I have far too much energy to expend!"

"Perhaps... we could find a better outlet for your energy? One that does not cause so much damage to the manor?" He elaborated his subtle suggestion by moving closer and nudging a leg between the redhead's knees.

Grell's cheeks turned pink. "You... you don't mean...?"  
>"Yes. I do mean. Now if you could kindly switch that monstrosity off before it puts a hole in the wall?" Sebastian released the scarlet reaper's wrists and jumped back.<p>

Still slightly in a daze, Grell disengaged the deathscythes blade, but did not dematerialize it.

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled sweetly, and Grell stared in shock.

To actually get to be with _Sebas-chan?_ It seemed too good to be true! There was a chance, of course, that this was a horrible trap, but the shinigami decided it was worth the risk. He let his deathscythe fade out of existence and flung himself at Sebastian. To his great surprise – and joy! – he actually put his arms around his waist and pulled him close!

"I assure you... _Grell_" - and the shinigami blushed at the informal tone - "this shall be just as much _fun_."

And then the demon butler bent his head slightly and kissed him. Grell sighed happily and kissed him back ardently.

Oh it was everything he imagined it would be! Sebastian's lips were so soft yet sure against his own, pushing him back slightly with the pressure of it; the kiss was clearly a possessive one, and Grell loved it! Then Sebastian forced his mouth open with his tongue, and the redhead could have died of bliss.

True to his demonic nature, the butler had quite a wicked tongue, not giving Grell even a moment to try to respond and participate. His dominance thrilled the shinigami, who was grateful for the strong arms around his waist, as he was feeling quite weak in the knees.

Sebastian forced him back farther, til he felt like a swooning maiden on the cover of a penny dreadful romance, which was ju~ust fine with him!

One of Sebastian's pristine glove encased hands moved to start undoing the ribbon at his neck and Grell shivered. Sebas-chan was actually going to undress him!

Faster than he could have believed possible, Grell was divested of coat, vest, and ribbon.

'Must be all the practice he's had as a butler,' Grell thought, and firmly forced himself to **not** think about his Sebas-chan undressing that little brat.

"Now then," Sebastian began, as he carefully folded the clothes he'd taken off Grell, "the entryway is hardly the place for such activities..."

Before Grell knew what was happening, he found himself swept up into the demon's arms.

"Ahnn~ I feel like a princess being rescued by her Prince Charming!" Grell gushed.

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, but my dear princess, I play the role of the villain so much better."

"Oooh~ a forbidden romance! Even hotter!"

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he pushed open a door. "This is an unused guest room. Is it to your liking?"

The carpet, bed-coverings, and curtains were all in a deep wine red accented with gold. "Oh Sebas-chan, for a villain, you treat your princess ever so well!"

The butler set Grell gently on the bed and then put his clothes on the chair.

Then he grinned, his red eyes flashing. The look was a feral one and Grell's heart skipped a beat.

"One must lure the princess into a state of complacency, after all."

Grell moaned as Sebastian pushed him down against the mattress and pinned his wrists. Breathlessly, he tried to simply keep up as the demon ravished his mouth and neck with kisses and sharp bites.

Transferring the shinigami's slender wrists to one hand, he used the other to rapidly undo the buttons of his crisp white shirt, exposing the redhead's delicate physique.

"You are like a perfect porcelain doll," Sebastian purred in Grell's ear.  
>"But I won't break ne~ar so easily, so you can play as <em>rough<em> as you like," he replied seductively.

Sebastian laughed and pushed him down harder, moving his attention to his shoulders and chest. Typically kept hidden in his human form, he made use of his slight fangs to tease the masochistic reaper further.

Gasping and writhing, Grell gave up on even his pathetic playact of resisting and let himself be swept away. Silk-clad hands caressed him in sharp contrast to the roughness of teeth at his neck. His shirt was removed entirely, and then Sebastian sat up to remove his shoes and socks.

Grell tried to use the respite to catch his breath – which was a fruitless endeavor, as the demon then began to undress himself, elegant fingers undoing ties and buttons effortlessly. His Sebas-chan truly was a gem! Perfectly chiseled muscles while still being slender; Grell couldn't wait to feel that skin against his own!

Grell nearly moaned as Sebastian used his teeth to tug off his gloves. His beloved demon was such a wicked tease!

As each gloves slid off with a rustle, his black nails lengthened and sharpened to proper claws.

"Now then, if I recall correctly, you find things so much more attractive painted in _red,_" Sebastian said, and ran his claws down his own chest.

Grell gasped. Five lines of lovely crimson ran and dripped down that alabaster flesh, oh, it was too delicious!

Aware that he probably looked like a wanton whore – but past the point of caring – Grell approached Sebastian on his hands and knees and ran his tongue up one of the scratches. The demon hissed slightly but allowed him to continue.

"Sebas-chan, you are ever so delicious," Grell sighed blissfully.

Sebastian smirked. "I wonder what a shinigami would taste like." Pushing Grell away, he bent and bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah!" The sharp pain sent a pleasurable shock through the redhead's body.

Sebastian pulled away, his lips stained. He moved to wipe his mouth with his hand but Grell stopped him.

"Let me," he whispered, and pulled him close for a bloody kiss.

"You are taking far too many liberties, Grell Sutcliffe," Sebastian growled, pulling away.

"What do you me-" Grell was cut off as the butler grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back, pushing him back down onto the bed.

Claws dug into his arms as the base of his neck was roughly bitten. This fierce, animalistic side of Sebas-chan was wonderful, too! Then the demon pressed Grell close to his body and the shinigami could feel his large erection through his trousers. The redhead trembled. He was so hard against him, he could barely stand it! He wriggled, wanting to feel more. Sebastian complied, grinding against the curve of Grell's backside.

Releasing one of the shinigami's arms, Sebastian slid a hand around and touched Grell where he had most been craving it.

Grell moaned and fidgeted impatiently. His pants were undone and Sebastian reached a hand inside, beginning to stroke him.

The build up of pleasure was almost too much! "Ah, Sebas-chan! Stop! I can't hold back!"

The demon removed his hand hastily. It would not do for Grell to release before the fun had truly begun.

He allowed the crimson reaper a moment of respite to recover himself as he finished undressing, which Grell was immensely grateful for. Then his pants were whisked off and Sebastian pressed up against him once more.

"Be... gentle..." Grell stuttered.  
>"Oh? What happened to being able to play as <em>rough<em> as I want?" With that, Sebastian pushed himself completely inside the shinigami.

Grell let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. Making good on his statement, the demon didn't even give a second for Grell to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in again.

The pace was far too intense! Grell knew he would not last too long, especially once Sebastian returned a hand to stroking him. The demonic butler was truly skilled in all things, knowing exactly how to pleasure him to the utmost.

"Ah! Se-sebas-chan! I'm going t-to... ah!" Grell near-shrieked as Sebastian drove him over the edge. He trembled and panted, barely supporting himself on his arms above the bed as Sebastian continued to pound into him. Still slightly dazed from his orgasm, he shivered and moaned as he felt the demon release inside of him.

"Oh... Sebas-chan, that was even better than I imagined it would be!"

Whatever the demon replied was cut off by a harsh beeping noise.

* * *

><p>The insistent demand of the alarm clock dragged Grell awake to discover his sheets tangled around his body and an unpleasant sticky dampness between his legs.<p>

He groaned. "Not _again!_"

He really, really needed to get laid.

* * *

><p>AN – I typically _hate_ Sebastian/Grell fics because of the extreme OOCness on Sebby's part, but I really wanted to write Sebby in a sex scene. So this is me being a 'slitherer-outer' (cookies if you get the reference) and saying that Sebby can act however Grell wants in a dream LOL

Hope the ending didn't ruin it for anyone – smut is still smut, right? Besides, I like writing funny endings.


End file.
